Seamus
The Leader of the bunch, Seamus is the "hero" of our story. Though he claims to have no birthday, he was born April 23 1992 in St. Louis, Missouri. He strives to be a hero, good leader, and/or role model at times, and maybe someday he will save the world. He goes by many nicknames (often given to him by him) but his favorite is "The Beautiful Fighting King of St. Louis" Life *'Early Life' Seamus' early life is often a mystery because he usually makes stuff up when asked. In most cases it has to do with him coming from dreams or the sky. He went to St. Gabriel's grade school, where he believes he first became king. He was well recieved as the "class clown" and gave himself the title "King of the Freakz" and even started his own gang. He'd often get in trouble (caused by him) with the females in his class because he liked being chased so he'd taunt them until they did, his main rival was Anne Martin who later was also his "secret" love interest. His big maturing moment was in sixth grade, when he became "Emo Seamus." He spent lots of his free time sulking and doing stupid things because "no one loved him." It wouldn't be until the end of his year he'd find out other people had problems way worse than his own, which he used to be more emo... FINALLY after seeing the final episode of the ENTIRE Dragonball series he had an epiphany. Since no heroes like the ones in his favorite T.V. shows existed in real life he decided he'd become one. From then on he realized how stupid he was being and did his best to help everyone he could until graduation. He was one of 3 others in his class to go to DeSmet, his reason for going was to try something new and get a "free laptop." * Early High School ' Immediately after starting High School Seamus had established himself as '"Lord Cherry Blossom" 'and formed another gang, The Cherry Blossoms. Many people Seamus didn't know joined and he eventually bailed on this after rival gangs began to form and he couldn't control his very well... During this time he formed many friendship but most were short lived. Of the few that weren't, Michael Hercules stood out the most. He would actually hang with Seamus on weekends, though not without the promise of "totally gettin' sum." Michael would immediately be named "Herc" after his "chance meeting" with Seamus during Odyssey days, and has gone by that name since, to the point he finds it strange when Seamus refers to him by his real name.Herc had often to his dismay gets swept into all of Seamus' Misadventures. Herc to this day is considered Seamus' BFFL for having put up with all of that. He also became very clos *'King Seamus Live Seamus' first step towards meeting The Pals was an encounter with Daniel Hoefel, who he called "Sunshine." They became friends at a Cross Country camp and soon Seamus learned of Dan's Radio Show. After listening to an episode with his friends, where he made himself the host, his friends insisted on him doing his own show. He was cool with it but didn't expect it to begin the next day... It was a huge success and put Seamus into "Urban Legend" status. His shows popularity declined though because of lack on interest on his part, to the point he would stop midshow. But by popular demand he kept on doing his show every Valentine's Day and was even featured in his school's yearbook because of it. This show made him the "First Result on Google!" *Later High School Seamus would later be introduced to Pals, Cait Lore, Spencer Gusdorf, and Simon Nyguyen. However he barely saw any of them due to his lack of transport and "wacky" family situations at the time preventing him from meeting them. *Summer 2009 Seamus' had finally been able to hang with the Pals after bringing an "end" to "The Great Seamus War." Having acquired a liscense and later the Black Pearl. He would regularly meet up with the Pals, and they'd start going on all sorts of wacky adventures often searching for "poon." *Adventures with the Pals *The Move Powers Seamus claims to be a world class fighter and at times has claimed to have super human and peak human abilities. These include: *'Super Strength fueled by his Patriotism' *'Luck/Bad Luck' *'The ability to sense and touch (thus being able to harm) poltergeist' *'Super Speed making him into a "red blur"' *'Ego' *'Possession of the "World's Biggest" penis that is also capable of denting steel and stopping time' *'"Lack of emotions other than Ass kicking"' *'Mastery of basics in most martial arts, primarily Judo and Boxing' *'Lack of Fear' *'World's Greatest Detective' Along with these powers he has signature techniques, he usually states them before unleashing them, but sometimes he adds on "Seamus Hamilton" "Seamus" or "Seamus Hamilton Signature Technique..." King's Mighty Fis'''t- Seamus' signature technique... It's a punch, sometimes coming from a charge but it's really just a punch, though he claims it also makes his fist shine and bigger. Only truly works against those who threaten his mantra. '''Final Cannon- A Lazer capable of toppling an entire army. After making a special hand gesture Seamus fires this lazer out of his two hands. He can only use it in the presence of a threating army though. Hurricane Lance- A wind up punch that can bring down a giant. This technique was used when Seamus made the Cloverfield monster cry. He created this during his time at Ape Busters in order help protect the world from really big giants. However this technique can only be used in the presence of threatening giants creatures. Shining Poke of Justice- a really hard poke Divine Nightmare- a Blessed Curse Indignation- God's lightning King's Gate- A technique he can only use once a month it sends his opponent into a world where all reality is controlled by Seamus, he often uses a "Rosey Hell" motif. Buster King- a pin move that works well on females Zesty Rendan-''' A mantis-style combo that ends with seamus forming a Z and saying Zesty. He prefers to use this on chefs who insult his cooking. 'Infinitety Burst Limit-' Seamus releases all of his "hero energy" and can perfom limitless techniques long enough to beat one tough boss. This allows him to use his "INFINITE COMBO." Was used against Seamonlan and DracoMaria. '''Demon form- Seamus claims to have demonic energy sealed inside him and at times calls upon during battle. During this he aquires fire manipulation abilities. There are little to no changes in Seamus' appearance when using this technique though this is because Seamus is "able to control the demon." However, The longer he stays in this form the harder the demon is to control. Phoenix Blade-''' Seamus signature technique when in Demon form. His aura surrounds his hand in a talon like form and explodes on impact with enemy. As he goes further into his demon form the attack changes. From an aura consuming his right arm to both arms, his aura taking the shape of wings allowing him to charge and fly, to finally turning him into his final Phoenix Form. 'The True Phoenix Blade-' This technique can be used without his demon form. Seamus uses this technique to "end wars" or "movies." Seamus forms a giant aura Phoenix made of the energy of those who have been impacted by him in some way, along with the remainder of his own. Using it does drain all his life energy but because of the magic of the Phoenix he keeps coming back, supporting his "Real Heroes don't die" thesis. '''Catchphrases and notable sayings "They Call me King for a reason." "I'm the first result on Google" "Gettin' laid" "Running errands" "World's Biggest" "Poon" "I went to Prom" "I went to Poon Mountain' "Running Errands" "Oli..." "DAMMIT CAIT" "I'm a professional" "From out of your dreams and into your heart" "Semi-colon D" "To mimic a hero is to be a hero." "Never lose your ability to laugh, endure the bad times and the good times will come to you." Category:People